


A Goodnight's Sleep

by K_booklover98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_booklover98/pseuds/K_booklover98
Summary: Draco can't sleep





	A Goodnight's Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drarry to show that I’m still around! School has been super busy, but I’m still here writing when I can. I’ve been working on a lot of different works recently, including a chaptered fic that’s taking up all of my creativity at the moment, but for now, have some short Draco/Harry fluff!
> 
> Also, poorly edited, I wrote, this, reread it, and now I'm posting it and am going to bed, so let me know if there are any errors.

Draco couldn’t stop tossing and turning in his sleep. It had been a long day at work, and all he had wanted to do was come home and get some sleep. Apparently, that was too much to ask, as he’d been groggily staring at out the window for the past hour or so, not able to get a wink of sleep. The clock on the nightstand read past 2am, and Draco groaned in displeasure.

Figuring lying in bed wasn’t helping him any, Draco gently removed the covers from his body, and slowly began to climb out of bed. He made his way down the hall, trying not to make any loud noises, as he made his way into the kitchen. He got one of his favorite mugs down from the cabinet, and then proceeded to make himself a cup of tea. He figured the calming liquid would help ease his mind a bit, maybe even help lull him to sleep.

Just as he was bringing the steaming cup up to his lips, warm arms embraced him from behind. Draco gave a slight smile as he gave a gentle sip to his hot tea. “Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” he asked, setting his mug back down.

“Hmm, can’t,” replied a sleepy voice.

“Why’s that?” Draco asked, taking another sip from his cup.

“You’re not in bed with me,”

Draco snorted. “You’ve slept without me before,”

“Yeah, but now I’m used to it,” Harry said, kissing Draco’s cheek. “You can’t expect me to go back now,”

Draco smiled, downing the rest of his drink before pouring himself and Harry another cup. “Here,” he said, turning around to hand a mug to Harry. “This will help.”

Harry gratefully took the offered cup, taking a tentative sip, before sighing in comfort as well. “You always make the best cups of tea,”

Draco laughed lightly, still exhausted from working all day. “It’s just a tea packet and some sugar,”

“Still, it’s perfect, just like you,” Harry said, leaning in and kissing Draco’s nose. He wrinkled it, making a face in return.

“That was awful, Potter.”

“Doesn’t make it any less true.”

The two drank their beverages in silence, giving each other sleepy smiles, as they stood on opposite sides, Draco against the kitchen counter, and Harry against the table. When they finished downing the last of what was in their cups, Harry reached out, taking Draco’s cup as he moved over to the sink to wash them out. Draco smiled at his boyfriend, giving a small yawn as he waited. Once Harry was done and he put the mugs away, Draco reached out a hand, pulling the Gryffindor close. Harry smiled, allowing himself to be pulled forward.

Draco pulled Harry until he was able to wrap his arms around his waist. Harry smiled, linking his own arms around Draco’s neck. Draco smiled, peering down at the man in his arms. “I love you,”

Harry’s smile widened. “I love you too,”

Draco leaned down to give Harry a kiss. “I’m so sleepy,”

Harry hummed into the kiss, but then pulled away. “I know, love. Come on.” he said, pulling back. He grabbed Draco’s hand, and together they walked back into their bedroom. Harry pulled the covers back on the bed and gestured for Draco to get in. Once Draco had crawled into the bed, getting settled under the sheets, Harry followed suit. He then pulled the blankets over them, waving his hand to close the curtains on the open window in the room.

Draco scooted closer to Harry, as he wrapped his arms around the Slytherin. Draco sighed, nuzzling Harry’s neck, their legs becoming entwined. “Long day tomorrow?”

Harry asked after a moment of comfortable silence.

“Hmm, lots of potions,” Draco muttered.

Harry nodded in understanding. “I’ve lots of paperwork,”

“Hmm, sucks,” Draco said, kissing Harry’s neck.

Harry laughed. “Yeah, a little. I’m off this weekend though,” he said, rubbing circles into Draco’s back.

“Hmm, me too.” Draco replied, his breathing beginning to even out.

Harry smiled, kissing Draco’s forehead. “I was thinking maybe we could get away for the weekend,”

Draco cracked an eye open at that. “Hmm?”

“Yeah, maybe go to the beach or something. I know you’ve been wanting to go back to Italy,”

“Mm, beach sounds nice,” Draco said, kissing Harry’s cheek. “Anywhere with you is fine,”

Harry smiled goofily. “You get so affectionate when you’re sleepy,”

“Can’t help it,” Draco said, squeezing Harry tight. “You’re just so loveable,” and then he paused before saying, “tell anyone I said that, and I will end you,”

Harry laughed, “You have my word.”

“Good,” Draco said, leaning over to give Harry a slow and gentle kiss on the lips. “Anywhere you want to go is fine. Even if we just stay here and lay on the couch. I’ll go wherever you go,”

Harry smiled widely. “I love you so much,” he said, bringing Draco down for another kiss, this one lingering a bit longer. When they pulled away, they were gasping for air. “And I like the sound of that,”

“Hmm,” Draco said, moving to lay back down against Harry’s body. “Good. Now let me sleep!”

Harry chuckled, running his hand through Draco’s silky hair. “Anything for you love,” he said, closing his own eyes.

Draco hummed. “Oh, and Harry?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you too,”

**Author's Note:**

> Was going to add smut to this, but then decided against it. Maybe I'll write an alternate version or something later, but for now this is it.


End file.
